All that Ryomas
by BookPrincess28
Summary: Tired of being treated as a toy by his lovers, Ryoma got Kalluto, his twin brother to break him out. Kalluto helped get him a new life and a new name. He vowed never to forgive his lovers. However, what if the lovers try to claim him back, saying that they regretted what they had done? Will he forgive them to kick them to the curb? HxH crossover
1. Three years ago: Rescue Mission

**BP: Oh, hey, everyone. Since my first story is ending soon, I figured I should get another one starting. Don't worry, I'll update some of the others tomorrow, today is the prologue of my new story, All that Ryomas. (I know, lame title, but still, I ran out of ideas…). Oh yeah, this is sort of crossover with HunterxHunter (and also, this pairing is OT6). Oh yes, and this is my first time writing an OT6 (please, I drew the shortest stick among my friends….), so please be kind!**

Three years ago…..

_The phone rang in the Tokyo Office. A pale hand reached out, and picked up the phone. The boy sighed, shaking his emerald black locks behind him and put the earpiece to his phone. He was tired from his bodyguard duties in Japan, making sure a rich lady gets back to her apartment safely, and he wanted some sleep so that he could go back to America tomorrow and hoped whoever was on the line would get his business over with. He sipped his tea, and said, "Hello? Tokyo Office, Kalluto speaking." _

"_K-Kallu? Is that you?" Kalluto nearly jumped out in excitement. It's his twin brother Ryoma! Kalluto let a small smile grace his features; features very similar to Ryoma's. "Yeah, it's me, Ryoma. What…" He trailed off when he heard sobbing in the background. He tightened his grip on the phone, as if it was a lifeline. Who has hurt his brother like that? "Ryo, what's wrong?" Kalluto whispered. There was more sobbing, and he heard "Lovers…escape…" Kalluto frowned. What is he saying? Is he talking about his five other lovers he had been dating for the past 2 years? Kalluto took a deep breath, and told Ryoma to calm down. On the other side of the phone, Ryoma was hyperventilating while trying to calm down as told by his brother. Once he had done that, Kalluto said, "Now, tell me everything." He sipped his tea while waited for Ryoma to answer. 'I need to add more sugar.' Kalluto thought, adding one teaspoon of sugar and stirring it into the tea. "Well…." Ryoma said hesitantly, still sniffing, "It was like this…" _

_It turned out, he was currently treated like a toy. His so-called lovers had locked him in a small room, and only used him for sex, or when they need a 'venting bag' something for them to vent on whenever they feel frustrated, angry, well, all the negative emotions. They never treated him like a real lover would, and never gave him anything during special occasions. They never did anything with him, or even if he did ask, they would just make up excuses, like they have an appointment, or they have work, etc. Worse, they never let him out of the mansion! It's almost as if he was in prison, instead of in his lover's home. Kalluto dropped his cup of tea, which shattered to pieces, and clenched his free hand. To say he was angry was an understatement. How dare they do that to his twin brother! "Where are you now?" Kalluto bit out. He's going to get his brother out of there, no matter what!_

"_W-well, I'm at around the fourth floor, on the extreme right of the mansion now…it's cold here, Kallu…please…hurry!" _

"_Yes, I will hurry." said Kalluto. "Hang on Ryoma, stay strong." With that, he hung up. Kalluto took out his Triple Star Hunter License and smirked. With this, he has almost no legal responsibility for murder. He's going to kill to get Ryoma back to him, and no one's going to stop him! Kalluto prepared his weapons, and proceeded out of his hotel. _

_He reached the Atobe Mansion within an hour. Kalluto scaled the gates and jumped in. He smirked. That was easy. Now what did Ryoma say about his location? Man, this mansion should get a map, its freaking huge! Anyone could have gotten lost. Kalluto finally got to the extreme right, and attached a string around one of the higher balcony bar, and began to levitate himself up to the fourth floor. _

_Ryoma's thoughts raced as he slept on the hard bed that night. The only thing that he could think about is that he was the one who accepted the relationship. Sure, they used to love him very much but now…well, he wondered why he even entered this relationship. Why did he still stay? In hopes of being treated nicely for staying loyally with them? If that's the case, Ryoma thought savagely, he knew he was wrong. He is going to turn his back on them. And no one's going to stop him. He is going to go with Kalluto, and no one will have the right to hold him back. This is his choice. He clutched to the luggage bag and Karupin. 'Please hurry, Kallu.' But, what if they get caught? What if he never got to see Kalluto again? What if… BOOM! What was that? BOOM! Ryoma shot up gripping his luggage and Karupin. He smelt smoke from his room. He turned to the window, and found Kalluto standing on his windowsill. Kalluto used the smoke bombs again. Figures._

_Ryoma was immediately on his feet and smiled at Kalluto. He always took action quickly, and he knew he could always count on his brother. "Ryoma, we'll need a diversion. Do you think you can escape unnoticed while I act as your decoy?" _

"_That's dangerous, Kalluto. What if my lovers find out?"_

_Kalluto smiled. "Don't worry, I'll catch up. Let's swap clothes, that way, they will be less suspicious. We'll meet at the Paradise Hotel, ok?" Ryoma nodded, and they quietly swapped clothes. Kalluto handed Ryoma half of his equipment. "In case anyone attacks you." Ryoma nodded, handed Kalluto a letter. "Please hand this to my so-called lovers." Kalluto gave him a thumbs-up, indicating that he would, and Ryoma went down the staircase instead of the main one, dragging his luggage and Karupin with him. Kalluto stood by, breathing heavily as he heard footsteps. The door opened and it revealed five figures. They looked furious. Kalluto gripped his knife inside his pocket. "Yes, can I help you?" said Kalluto, trying to sound scared. _

"_Ryoma, how many times must I tell you, NOT to make any noise in the middle of the night!" the boy with brown hair and blue eyes hissed. _

"_Sorry…" Kalluto muttered. _

"_Sorry isn't going to change the fact that you woke us up! Toys wouldn't make any noise!" a purple haired guy yelled, raising a hand to slap him. Kalluto grabbed it out of instinct, and threw him to the ground. The others looked mildly surprised. "I am sick and tired of you all, thinking you all are my lovers, but treating me like a toy. I'm outta here!" He started towards the window, but was grabbed and held back. "You're not going anywhere." Another growled. _

_Kalluto took out his knife, and sliced randomly. He heard a few satisfying yelps, dropped the letter on the floor before he jumped out, and attached a string to a tree trunk, and swung to the ground. He didn't dare look back as he made a run for the life. He just has to make it to the alley near the P.H. and he'll be safe. It's a long way through and it feels even longer when you're being pursued by people, which undoubtedly, he is. He turned, and sure enough, a few of the guards form the mansion were pursuing him, probably wanting to drag him back to the mansion. His legs seemed to move even faster as the P.H. came into view. Kalluto took out his gun and shot behind randomly. He heard someone scream behind him but he wasn't stupid enough to look back and see who it was, he just kept his eyes on the P.H. as it got closer and in fuller view._

_Finally, he made it to the Paradise Hotel, and the door slid shut on the guard's faces. Kalluto dusted himself off the looked back. The guards were passed out. He walked towards the hotel lobby. _

_Stupid lovers, they're going to be the next one to go if they're going after Ryoma, that's for sure. "You ok, Kalluto?"_

_Kalluto turned around to see Ryoma cradling Karupin and sitting in one of the couches. "No," Kalluto hissed in annoyance. "I didn't even kill those lovers of yours, though I did injure some." _

"_It's alright. Thanks for getting me out."_

_"No problem, that's what brothers do."_

"_You know, after 2 months of being treated like this, I think I want revenge." said Ryoma, as he stroked Karupin mechanically. _

"_Yeah, it's all their fault this happened you know." Kalluto hissed before holding up his Triple Star Hunter License. "I bet they're going to try to take you back but they're not going to have you. Not if I have anything to say about it." _

**BP: Apparently I watched too much anime. Sorry if this is bad, because I only had 15 minutes and I was reading Beelzebub manga, but please review though! This is crossover with HunterxHunter. **


	2. Meeting the 'twin'

**BP: The holidays are ending. Hooray, it's back to school with more homework, tests, teachers going insane marking your homework and classmates talking away. I hate to say this, but the class sitting next to us during morning assembly always talks and laughs so loudly, I can't read. Yeah, that class is the Sec Three Normal Technical class. Not making fun of them or anything, but I wish they can be quiet just for once. **

"You alright, Ryoma?" said Andrea, a fellow bodyguard of his. She watched as Ryoma threw his white mask (that covers his eyes) on his bed.

"Yeah, from now on though, call me Kalluto." Ryoma replied. He bit his lower lip. After the rescue mission performed by his brother Kalluto three years ago, Kalluto invited him to join the bodyguard group he is working for, called the White Masks (which Kalluto is actually the Head Bodyguard there), who works for the Anderson family in America, which is his native home. Ryoma accepted, and he learned how to use weapons proficiently and efficiently. Thanks to three years of hard training with Kalluto, he is now a Triple Star Hunter, great at using weapons, and due to the Water Divination, he is a Specialist, like Kalluto. However, recently, while they were assigned a mission to protect Allison Anderson, the daughter of the family, from the Mafia while she attended her favorite concert, Kalluto protected him from a bullet shot, killing him.

"_Do what you think is right, Ryoma." Kalluto's voice was barely audible._

The last note Kalluto gave him was aged and thin between his fingertips. The ink, once freshly written over the paper in handwriting similar to his, had faded over the years and was now barely readable. If it wasn't for the fact that he had long since memorized its text, he wouldn't have been able to discern it at all.

_One day I will return._

_If it wasn't for the thought of you, my brother, I wouldn't be able to go on._

_When I find myself doing terrible things, I take comfort in you._

Kalluto doesn't deserve death. He was the one that gave him everything- he even agreed to give him his name, his position, his ranking, and even his life. Ryoma is now known as "Kalluto Echizen" in the mansion and the Andersons agreed to say that "Ryoma Echizen", the bodyguard they recruited two years ago, died during the concert scuffle. He is now Kalluto Echizen. Hopefully, this will divert his former lovers' attention. Kalluto had snapped him out of the dark world that his former lovers locked him in. He helped Ryoma see the truth, the light.

_"They never even said a word to you! They treated you like a toy! What did they do to make you so helplessly, hopelessly, in love with them?!" _

_"Who has been by your side this entire time? Who, Ryo? Who was the one who rescued you immediately after you asked for help?! And you're choosing them over me?!"_

Ryoma realized, at that point, maybe they never loved him at all. Kalluto was right. They were treating him as a toy, and he was so stupid, so foolish, to believe that they will learn to love him in time. Kalluto was there for him, wiping every tears, spending every waking moment with him, showing him a new path for him to take, and taught him to let go of the past and look toward his own future, to walk down his own path. Kalluto would have been a better lover than the other 5 put together, if Kalluto wasn't his twin brother. Now, however he's gone.

_"It's all right, Ryo. I'm not leaving you. Ever. Calm down, idiot." Kalluto laughed._

He felt moisture collecting in front of his eyes at the thought of the things Kalluto did for him, even giving him his name, and now he had the feeling of salty wetness brimming over his eyelids and dripping down his cheeks. Andrea patted his shoulder, and handed him a tissue. Ryoma accepted it, and let the disposable cotton cloth absorb his tears. He clenched his fists.

"You know, Kalluto, I'm really sorry about your loss, but I know he wouldn't want this. He would want you to get on with life, and be strong. That's why he gave you everything, and offered you his life."

Ryoma nodded. Just then, the announcement buzzer rang through the P.A. system and a female voice said, "Good morning, may I please see all the bodyguards. I repeat; I want to see all bodyguards. Please meet in the library. Thank you."

"There's our cue." said Andrea. Ryoma nodded, and they both headed for the library.

Meanwhile, back in Japan…

"Did you find him, Kei?" said Yukimura, as he saw Atobe enter the living room from the computer room. It was a rhetorical question, because for the past three years, they have been trying to find Ryoma, but failed. He never showed up for Grand Slams either on TV.

"Nope. I have been enlisting more people to find information on him as to where he may be, but I can't find any traces." said Atobe. He banged his fists on the table. "Why did he leave us?"

"He left us because we have been treating him as a toy. He got tired and he wanted out, that's why he escaped, Keigo." said Tezuka. "We have been wrong in leaving him out, and ordering him around like he was a dog. We should respect his wishes of leaving him alone."

"Never, Mitsu." Fuji growled. "He's ours and we are going to take him back."

"Fine, fine." said Atobe. "But, first thing's first. I have to meet a client tomorrow in America, and we are going to pack. Let's go to our room and pack."

Back to Ryoma…

"As we all know, tomorrow is a very important day." said Mr. Anderson. The bodyguards stood silently, waiting for him to go on.

"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal out of my career."

Of course, Ryoma thought, he was talking about the dinner party. He'd been talking of nothing else for a fortnight. Some rich guy and his lover from Japan were coming to dinner and a tour and Mr. Anderson was hoping to forge a contract with him. "So, when I am giving them the tour, I would like all bodyguards to be at your best behavior and be training at the Training Center. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Anderson." said the bodyguards.

"Oh, call me Mr. Anderson." Mr. Anderson smiled. The bodyguards laughed.

The next day, when Ryoma woke up for breakfast, he saw the maids and butlers cleaning the windows, trimming the flowerbeds, mowing the lawn, washing the car, pruning and watering the roses and repainting the garden bench. Whoever I coming over must be a very important person. "I wonder who is coming for dinner?" he asked himself, as he ate his toast with the other bodyguards.

After breakfast, the bodyguards changed into their training outfit (complete with masks), and proceeded to train at the Training Center, which is underground. Ryoma headed straight for the bow and arrow station, where there were bows made of wood and plastic and metal and materials he can't even name. He went to the standard bull's-eyes and human silhouettes. He shot the arrow right on target one after another. Meanwhile, next to him, Andrea was practicing her knife throwing skills. Just then, there was a ding, and Mr. Anderson stepped out, followed by his client. Ryoma nearly missed his target. Shoot! It's Monkey King and his former lovers! The daughter, Allison, was already changed into a pink cocktail dress. "Here are my bodyguards, the White Masks. They train here every day." said Mr. Anderson.

"Hmm, interesting." Sanada commented. He picked up a sword. "Can I train too?"

"Sure, why not!" said Mr. Anderson. "Go ahead and try it!"

Sanada locked his eye on the human dummy, and sliced the head off in an instant.

"Bravo, Sanada!" Mr. Anderson cheered. "You are almost on par with my Head Bodyguard, Echizen!" As soon as he heard Mr. Anderson mention him, Ryoma wanted to scream every foul name he knew at Mr. Anderson.

"Echizen? He's here?" said Atobe. "Where?" He, Yukimura and Fuji immediately began looking for him. Ryoma hoped that the masks they wore were enough to hide him away from them.

"Excuse me, where's your Head Bodyguard?" said Fuji to one of the male bodyguards

"The Head? He's at the bow and arrow station." He replied. Ryoma wanted to facepalm. He quickly ran to the spear throwing station, and started throwing spears. Unfortunately, he was called by Mr. Anderson. "Echizen! Our client wants to see you!" Ryoma tensed. Apparently, Atobe asked Mr. Anderson to call him. He put down his spear, and walked towards the group, removing his mask. "Ryoma!" the five called out in unison. Fuji grabbed his arm. "You're going home with us, now!"

"I am not Ryoma, you idiot!" Ryoma cried, as Yukimura grabbed his other arm.

"Sorry, Ryoma, but you are coming with us!" Yukimura replied.

"Stop it!" Mr. Anderson cried out. "That's not Ryoma. That is Kalluto Echizen, Ryoma's twin brother!"

They stopped tugging at Ryoma's arms. "Kalluto Echizen?" they said at the same time.

"Yes. Kalluto Echizen. Ryoma's twin brother. He may look and sound like Ryoma, a person you knew very well, but he is actually his twin. Both of them used to work under me"

"What happened to Ryoma, then?" said Atobe.

"He went missing." said Ryoma. All turned to look at him. Ryoma glared at Mr. Anderson, silently telling him not to interrupt, before saying, "Even if you do find him, he will no longer be the boy you used to know. The boy is just a memory. It's best if you do not find him. You should respect his wishes."

"How did you know what his wishes are, anyway?" said Fuji, eyes narrowed. "We are his lovers and we know better."

Ryoma laughed. "If you are his lovers, then why did he break up with you?"

"You-"

"Stop it, Syu." said Tezuka. He turned to Ryoma. "You seem to know where he is now."

"Yes, but I am never going to tell you. You do not deserve him, and I am sure he'll never forgive you." Ryoma smirked.

"Oh? And what makes you know everything about him? We never see you spend time with him" said Atobe.

"That's where you were wrong, Atobe." said Ryoma. "Who do you think was the one who injured you three years ago, when Ryoma escaped, and you tried to take him back? I'm glad he escaped, otherwise he would have to continue to live with you nincompoops."

All 5 widened their eyes. Ryoma's accomplice and their assailant was standing before their eyes.

**BP: Bad, I know, because well, I had only 10 minutes….-.- and I was also watching HunterxHunter while writing so….please review though!**


	3. Nen techniques: Ryoma's prediction

**BP : My important exam is coming up, so I might not be able to update as often. Do tell me what story you want me to update, though, so that I can prioritize my story, and update the ones that you want. **

Mr. Anderson sensed the tension between the head bodyguard and the other five, so he decided to intervene by saying, "Well, Echizen, we are running out of groceries. Would you run down and get them for dinner tonight? You can take someone with you." he suggested, handing him a grocery list. He was intending to get the groceries himself, but seeing the situation now….well, let's just say he's lucky he got them beforehand. Ryoma turned his attention to Mr. Anderson. "Fine. Let's go, Andrea." Andrea nodded, placed her knives back on the rack, and followed him. As Andrea passed by the other five, she muttered, "I don't know what connection you have with Kallu, but if you ever try to harm him….I won't hesitate to kill you." With that, she followed Ryoma out, giving them a contemptuous look. Of course, she was safe by the knowledge that Mr. Anderson wouldn't punish her, however much he disapproves of her behavior. Who else would go to the cash machine to get money for takeout if she was punished? The other five turned to Mr. Anderson. "Who is that girl?" Atobe hissed.

"That's Andrea Markov, second in command for the White Masks. Kalluto's (the real Kalluto, not Ryoma) best friend. They are very close to each other, and neither of them is seen without the other." Well, actually Mr. Anderson didn't know how close they are, but Ryoma mentioned they were certainly close enough that Andrea had been over to their house. (But she didn't exactly have the best time. Kalluto blamed his dad, who was baking a batch of home-made granola at the time. The smell of burnt oatmeal WAS kind of overpowering) and Kalluto'd been over to her house (her mom was away getting her nails done, but her dad had been home and had knocked on Andrea's door to say that the explosion noises they were making for playing "War game" were a little too loud. Also he'd never heard of the "War game" and wanted to know what is wrong with playing Snakes and Ladders.)

Fuji bit his lip. That girl is sure to be in their way to get close to Kalluto. They need to get close to Kalluto in order to find out Ryoma's whereabouts and take him back to Japan from there. Meanwhile, Ryoma and Andrea arrived at the grocery store. It had everything. Its shelves, counters, and floor spaces boasted items from children's toys to school bags; from babies bottles to brand-new pot-bellied stoves. Andrea, who had been to the place several times, beckoned to Ryoma. "Come, I have something I want to show you." She led him to a counter at the far corner of the room. The counter had a glass top, and beneath the glass were handguns artfully displayed on a bolt of red velvet. Ryoma immediately knew why she brought him here. She was especially interested in projectile weapons, like the gun. In fact, her most of her Nen techniques requires a gun.

"Just look at it." Andrea said dreamily. "Isn't it something?"

"What?" said Ryoma.

"That pearl-handled one. Ryoma, have you ever seen a gun like that before in your whole life?" Since they are at the grocery store, she felt safe to call Ryoma by his real name. Ryoma must've sensed this too, because he did not say anything about Andrea calling him by his real name. He nodded absent-mindedly. "Yeah, it's a nice-looking gun alright. Let's go get our groceries now." Andrea nodded, and they headed to the dairy section.

"Allison, the school talent auction is on the 20th, right?" said Mr. Anderson, who was sitting in the living room. "I want to go! I might be able to buy some useful talents from the students of your school!" Allison nodded. She turned to the five boys. "You should take part. Maybe there's some useful talent which might be of use to you."

Yukimura shook his head. "All we need is just some information."

"Really? So what do you need?"

"The whereabouts of Ryoma."

Mr. Anderson sighed. "I'll go get his biodata." With that, he got up, and went to a room. After a while, he returned, handing a file to them. "I keep all records of my bodyguards." They eagerly opened the file. They read the first page. It has a picture of Ryoma. They looked down and read what was printed…

RYOMA ECHIZEN

They turned to the next page. They saw a biodata of Ryoma, and read it carefully…

Name: Ryoma Echizen

Age: 19 years old

Date of birth: 24 December

Address: Anderson Mansion

School: Harvard University

Weapon: Bow and arrow, throwing knives, spear, gun, hand-to-hand combat, strength

Nen: Specialization

Blood type: O

Place of birth: New York, America

Sibling: Kalluto Echizen

Position: Head of White Masks

Star Rank: Triple Star

Height: 172cm

Weight: 45 kg.

Status: Unknown (Presumed Alive)

Remarks: Left Anderson Mansion to an unknown location

'Ryoma…where are you?' the five thought simultaneously. They looked at each other, and knew what the other four were thinking.

"Erm…what's a Nen ability?" said Atobe, frowning over the word. Mr. Anderson, to demonstrate, said, "Please write your name, date of birth and blood type on this piece of paper." Atobe shot him a suspicious look, before complying. "Now what?" said Atobe. Mr. Anderson smiled. "Now, we wait for Kalluto." As if on cue, the door opened, and Ryoma and Andrea appeared, holding store-bought goods. 'Ryoma…' the five thought instinctively, but they knew it was Kalluto. They set them down, and walked over and sat next to the bodyguards. Mr. Anderson handed her a piece of paper. "If you please, Kalluto." Ryoma nodded, spun the pen given to him, and activated his "Angelic Auto-writing: Lovely Ghostwriter."

Mr. Anderson turned to them and explained. "This Nen Ability is called Lovely Ghostwriter. Kalluto predicts the future through quatrains that he writes down unconsciously; the summoned Lovely Ghostwriter manipulates his arm to automatically write his poems. The target must handwrite his name (aliases and handles count), full date of birth, and blood type on the piece of paper on which he will write the poem. A picture of the target's face is necessary if he isn't present. His fortunes take the form of a poem with four or five quatrains of four lines each. Each verse represents a week of the current month, and typically events referenced in the poem are present as metaphors. Inauspicious fortunes always contain advice, and misfortune can be avoided if warnings are heeded. However, he cannot predict his own future. Nen is basically a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy (known as aura). For instance, as demonstrated, Kalluto has the ability to predict other's fortunes using his Nen." Ryoma passed (or rather, threw) the paper at Atobe. He looked down on his paper.

_You will meet a boy who looks like him  
But seem to harbor hatred for you and your partners  
Be careful of what you say around this boy  
For this may mean all of your death_

What does the fortune mean? Someone that harbors hatred and wants to kill them? Meanwhile, Ryoma had actually changed the fortune using his Nen. The actual one is this:

_You will meet an old flame in the past  
But he seem to harbor hatred for you and your partners  
Please try to treat this flame nice  
Or this may mean all of your death_

He doesn't need them to treat him nice. He will still be fine without them.

Allison drummed her fingers on the living room table. She was bored and there was nothing to do. She tugged with exasperation at the collar of her Sunday dress, the dress was quite uncomfortable and she hated gatherings like this. Why does she always have to wear formal wear when she looks better in casual anyway?

A fun idea popped into her mind.

She was going to mess with her father. She noticed the can of soda next to a file containing Ryoma's information. That was her father's. She smiled an evil grin. She definitely had a plan. Since she had to be a 'Dress-Up Doll' for the whole entire day (she even had to dress up her personality so that they 5 men will think she is a perfect lady) they served her a platter of French fries. It also had two packets of salt and pepper. She grabbed the salt packet and ripped it open. I also grabbed the pepper packet and opened it up. She poured all of these 'poisons' into her father's drink.

That's when she heard footsteps.

Due to training sometimes with the bodyguards and her generally light weight, Allison is a fast runner. Of course, she usually has to run whenever she comes up with a LMP (or LSP). It stands for Last Minute Prank (or Last Second Prank, as sometimes she thinks of it at the last second). Her victim usually strolls in while she is putting stuff in their drinks. Allison did a back-flip and landed behind the shelf. She poked her head out just to see her father drinking his soda, apparently tired from talking to his guests.

SPLASH!

Mr. Anderson spat the salt-pepper soda out like a water hose.

"ALLISON!" he screamed, the foul taste still lingering in his mouth. Sugar + Salt + Pepper drink = A foul drink.

Meanwhile, the bodyguards were alone with their guests. Fuji decided to make small talk (with Ryoma) and said, "Well, Echizen, you look nice in your outfit."

"Thanks, you too. After all, fine feathers make fine birds, right?" he replied in English.

Fuji nodded absent-mindedly. "Yeah, thanks."

(Note: Fine feathers make fine birds is actually not praise. It means if you dress elegantly, people will think you are elegant. It can be used ironically, to suggest that even though someone dresses well, he or she is not a high-class person.)

Andrea turned to the five. "Why are you so obsessed with Ryoma, anyway?"

Sanada gave her a look, before replying, "Well, he's our lover…"

Ryoma raised his eyebrows. "Not according to Ryoma. When I came to pick him up for your mansion, his arms were full of wounds. Andrea had to use her Nen Ability to heal them completely." He frowned as he went to a flashback, during his first official mission with Kalluto…

_The only thing that he could think about is that he had signed up for this, had agreed to this mission, to make himself stronger physically and emotionally. Sure, he's been training for this and Kalluto even gave him personal training and told him trade secrets so the odds of him completing the mission were more in his favor. What if he dies in this mission? What if he never get to see his family again? What if… buzz… What was that? Buzz… he heard Kalluto shoot up and under the moonlight, he saw Kalluto grip his bow and arrows tightly and look around. He saw that the so called guard (except for Ryoma) had fallen asleep. Kalluto sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He figured they will fall asleep sooner or later._

_Ryoma looked up at the tree to make sure their target didn't escape. He was still there but that wasn't it. Oh no, those can't be… they are…BEES! But he couldn't move as soon as he thought of his lovers. Everything seemed to remind him of them._

_Kalluto was immediately on his feet and did something only a leader would think of doing. Kalluto put his fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle waking all the other bodyguards up. Just in time too as the nest collided with the ground. Kalluto saw Ryoma wasn;t moving and hauled him up. "You can't let them distract you form your mission!" Kalluto hissed. He grabbed Ryoma by the wrist, and started running at full speed. Ryoma didn't dare look back as they made a run for the life. (Ryoma was running with Kalluto's aid) They can't go after you if you're underwater. They just have to make it to the lake and I'll be safe. It's a long way through and it feels even longer when you're being pursued by something you detest._ _They heard someone scream behind them. Ryoma turned, but Kalluto said, "Don't be stupid, if you look back, you'll slow down, and the bees will catch up!"_

_Ryoma's legs seemed to move even faster (although that might be Kalluto just running faster) as the lake came into view. They just kept their eyes on the lake as it got closer and in fuller view._

_Finally, they made it to the lake and dove in staying under. Ryoma mentally kept count as they heard more splashes. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… nothing else came. That's seven including the Echizen twins. Ryoma managed to open his eyes despite being underwater and looked up. The bees were gone. Ryoma swam back up catching his breath as his dark hair was plastered to his skin and battle outfit. Luckily for Kalluto, his bow and quiver of arrows were still slung over his shoulder as he swam out of the lake trying to dry himself off._

_"You alright, Ryo?"_

_He turned around to see his twin, Kalluto, coming out of the water as well. Luckily for Kalluto, his bow and quiver of arrows were still slung over his shoulder as he swam out of the lake trying to dry himself off. "Yeah," said Ryoma."I escaped unscathed anyway." Ryoma kept a head count and more of the bodyguards popped out of the water immediately noticing something wrong. "If all of you are here, then who screamed?" Ryoma asked. He also panicked because maybe one was injured or something._

_"Oh, the person we were supposed to capture is dead." Randal commented with the same snide attitude he's had at least for as long as Ryoma knew him not even sounding the slightest bit concerned for a life loss. Then again, none of the bodyguards are concerned about life losses if they are assigned to kill. "Turns out, he slipped and fell off the tree, and I slit his throat, before I ran away. Got a few stings, though." He held up his right arm, which had a lump._

"_We do our missions, and will see to it that it is completed, Ryoma, even if it costs our lives. We will never give up on our goals and dreams. I hope tonight's mission will help you understand this."_

"Ryoma has given up on you all after his official first mission with the White Masks. He has learned to understand my words, and since then, he has given up." Ryoma got up, and was about to go, when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Tezuka. "What have you been teaching him?" he said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I taught him to get over this so-called love he has for you, that's all." Ryoma laughed. "He learns really quickly, I must say. Also, I got someone to erase part of his memories of you, but I still left his hatred there." (Kalluto did get Andrea to erase part of his memories, the ones that usually caused him to cry himself to sleep, but he didn't erase the memory where he told Kalluto the reason why he wanted to take his revenge or the ones that actually angered him) Fuji grabbed his fists, as if ready to punch him for the fact that Kalluto helped him get over them. "Go on, try it, like I actually care. Don't you know my first Nen technique? I call it Pain Immunity. I can choose not to feel anything, may it be a physical, emotional, mental pain. I can choose not to feel every single type of pain."

Yukimura's curiosity got the better of him. "So, you can choose if you don't want to feel physical pain with your Nen?"

"Yes, you caught on, but not only that. I can choose not to feel anything that I've said earlier. To help Ryoma quickly get over you, and erasing his memories that is." He smirked. "If you ever try to get Ryoma or me, I will not hesitate to kill…." With that, he walked away.

As he walked away, he smiled. He is Echizen Ryoma, of course. He's going to take revenge in the most sadistic way possible. But nobody shall know this secret. It's his. He stuffed a small knife into his pocket and walked towards his room.

**Pretty Little Liars Theme Song**

Got a secret?

Can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you, then I know you

Won't tell you what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead...

**BP: Did I mention I only have 20 minutes? I had to take computer breaks to study. So it may be bad, but please review! This is mainly on the business talk because next chapter, will be the talent auction, where more action will be revealed.**


	4. Declaration for Revenge

**BP: I know, writer's block, so this may be short, but please bear with me. Do read my new story, Pretty Little Lovers, while you're at it, and do review!**

The talent auction has started.

And Allison Anderson doesn't think she's flattering herself to say that it's going GREAT.

People are spending money! Her classmate, Terra Harrison, and her three hours of computer lessons went for thirty0five dollars. The guy with the stump grinder? Fifty-eight dollars. Some girl who claims she can teach anyone to make a perfect strawberry and rhubarb pie? Twenty-two dollars. Meanwhile, during the bid, Randal grumbled, "I don't see why we have to protect Miss Allison in this auction. I mean, this is school. She won't be attacked."

"She is attending New Day Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in America. Also, her father's afraid that someone will harm her because of his family's influence and her above average genius intellectual. She wants to buy a talent in this auction, and so that's why we are here. Besides, she is the one who is running this auction, so that's why she has to be here." Andrea replied vaguely. She turned in disgust towards the five men next to her. "I don't know why you have to attend, I mean, you did say all you need is information on Ryoma."

"That's true, but we just wanted to see what a talent auction is like, we've never been to one before." said Fuji. Andrea turned back to the audience, in time to hear the auctioneer announce the next person to be auctioned off, and that was Madison Greengrass. "And here we have eleventh-grader Madison Greengrass," the auctioneer began in his patter. "Madison's offering up three hours of scrapbooking tips for any beginner scrapbookers out there. Any of you interested in scrapbooking, but need a little push to get started? Well, Miss Madison Greengrass is your girl then. She will come to your house, bringing with her her own scissors, glue and journal pens, as well as layout ideas and plenty of refill pages to get you going on your album. Let's start the bidding for this very special service at ten dollars."

Ryoma yawned. There isn't anything dangerous that will happen, unless….

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone about to shoot Allison. "Look out, Allison!" he cried, pushing her down, and the shot missed. He got up, and went after the assassin, opening his phone, and contacting Andrea at the same time. Meanwhile, Andrea's phone rang, and she opened it. "Hello?" she said.

"Andrea, run to the main entrance of the school immediately! Someone tried to kill Allison and I am going after him! I need you to surround him!"

"Of course, Ryoma." She closed her phone, and realized her mistake as the five lovers glared at her. "You have his number?" Yukimura narrowed his eyes at her. Andrea gulped. She placed her phone in her pocket, and secretly deleted her call log and even changed Ryoma's name in her contact. "No, I don't I swear!"

"Give me his number, now!" Fuji demanded angrily. Andrea shook her head.

"I can't." she replied. "I promised Kalluto not to give it to you." When Atobe grabbed her phone hand, she took out her gun and activated her Nen. "I'm sorry." She shot the five lovers, and they fell to the ground, unconscious. She dragged their bodies to a safe place, and ran out to join Ryoma. Meanwhile, the other bodyguards are battling the other invaders, who are starting a shooting massacre. People were screaming and running away. "I can't believe this." Randal commented, slicing off one of the invader's head. "I didn't expect someone being able to get in the school and attack."

"All members of the community are invited for this auction, to bid for their talents." Luca, another bodyguard, replied. "Where are Andrea and Ryoma?"

"Oh, they went off after the person that tried to kill Miss Allison."

"I hope they are alright…" Randal muttered.

Ryoma's thoughts raced as he ran after the assassin. The only thing that he could think about is that he signed up for this. Also, if he wasn't mistaken, Andrea was stationed near his former lovers and she said his real name accidentally. He doesn't know what Andrea was even thinking saying his name in front of his lovers. Anyways, he hoped that Andrea managed to talk her way out….or fight her way out, as that is what she preferred.

But what if she wasn't able to talk her way out? What if his former lovers got information out of her What if…A knife flew past him, barely grazing his face. What was that? Ryoma stopped gripping his conjured bow and arrows tightly and looked around. The assassin was surrounded by Andrea. He glanced at the figure to make sure our hostage didn't escape. He was still there but that wasn't it. Oh no, it can't be…he is using Gift Steig! Luckily, the knife did not even make a scratch on his face.

He immediately shot the poisoned weapon out of his hands and did something only a Head Bodyguard like Kalluto and he would even THINK about doing while in battle. He put his fingers in his mouth and gave a loud whistle to signal to Andrea to go on the offensive. Just in time too as Andrea shot the person who was running away and he was forced to go off course, slowing him down. Ryoma used "Rainbow: Seven Spectrum Array." and shot the place in front of his target. The said area caught on fire, and the culprit was forced to face two of the strongest bodyguards. "He's using poison. Be careful." Ryoma murmured to Andrea. She nodded, and equipped her gun. The man started by throwing knives at them, and Ryoma deflected it with his bow. He shot orange arrows, which were the fastest at him, while Andrea mainly aimed for the legs when she shot the gun, all of which the culprit dodged. Andrea cartwheeled and dodged one of his punches, while Ryoma tried to get an aim for his heart. He charged all his Nen power into his green arrow, while Andrea distracted him by shooting, and when the green arrow glowed red, he released it, and it lodged straight into his heart, and the arrow ripped his heart out and pinned it against the tree trunk, he screamed, and died in agony. Ryoma removed the arrow, which let the heart slide down in a bloody trail, and cleaned it with some moss.

"Kalluto! Andrea Are you alright?"

They turned to see the rest of the bodyguards, the Anderson family and his clients running towards them. "Yeah, we're fine." Ryoma replied. "He was the one that tried to kill Miss Allison."

"He seems young." Luca commented. He saw the badge on the culprit's chest. "Hey, he belongs to the Death Troupe! The one that…." He trailed off as he saw the look on Ryoma's face.

"That what?" said Tezuka.

"The one that killed Ryoma." Ryoma spat with venom. The five of them turned to him. "I tried to save his life, but no, he said since his lovers didn't want him, he doesn't want to live anymore." Of course, this is all a lie, because he'd do anything, anything for them to suffer, be it emotionally or physically. He hates them for what they did to him, and now he wants revenge. "And I'll thank you to leave me alone!" he spat, before turning to Andrea. "Let's go."

Later, in the Anderson Mansion, Ryoma was sitting at the rooftop, when the door opened. He saw it was his former lovers. "What do you want?" he said angrily, but faltered a bit when he saw their puffy eyes. Obviously, they had been crying.

"We just wanted…to say sorry, we…" he trailed off when he saw the cold glare he had sent to him, but he saw something else. It was only there for an instance. But it was definitely there.

A flicker of pity.

"It's too late to say anything already, you five. Ryoma's dead. We all have to move on from there…" he stared at them. "But then again, you shouldn't have let him slip away."

"I know we shouldn't, Echizen." Sanada said solemnly. "But, I was hoping you could forgive us, for…"

"Maybe in time, I could forgive you for what you did to my twin, but right now, it's not the best time." He turned to Tezuka. "You know, he talked about you all a lot, especially you, Tezuka. You were his captain, and were the person who understood him the most. You were the best friends he ever had, eventually lovers. Things change, the person you knew to be your lover will only be a memory. In time, you will go back to Japan after you finish your business with Mr. Anderson, and I'll be a memory too. It's best if you just let him go." With that, he disappeared into the darkness, leaving them baffled.

"You're lying to yourself again, Ryoma." said a voice in the darkness. Ryoma turned to see Andrea's silhouette. "I know you still love them. I can tell by hearing your heartbeat."

"Andrea….Kalluto has done so much for me; I am going to put avenging him first. If I have to kill my compassion in order to take revenge for Kalluto, I will, even if it means keeping them away from me…"

He threw a knife, and it hit an insect flying mid-air, slicing it exactly in half. "And nobody's going to stop me…."

**BP: Bad, because I have writer's block and I only got 10 minutes, please review though! They make me happy!**


	5. Ryoma gets entertained

**BP: Do you believe I already have writer's block for this? Don't worry, I'm not going to give up on this story. The chapters may be shorter, just bear with me. Do review after you finish reading.**

Ryoma and the bodyguards to the trees the target were in but they were gone. Andrea cussed under her breath, not caring that Mr. Anderson may be able to hear her. Ryoma turned to the rest of the pack. "Come on! They couldn't have gotten far!"

"Who left you in charge?" Randal demanded walking up to him.

"Excuse me, I am the Head Bodyguard, remember?" Ryoma informed him acidly. He didn't really like Randal. He liked to tell others what to do, and more than once, he was forced to remind him who was the Head Bodyguard. Randal fell silent, knowing Ryoma is right. "Now come on, we have a few targets to take out." Ryoma said in a 'and that's final' voice, poring his Nen into his knife. "We must try and beat the record, or at least get them within the time limit." Without giving any of the other bodyguards a chance to respond, he ran off in the opposite direction not even caring if he was going alone.

He finally stopped at one point, looking around in all directions including up to find those targets or any clue to their location. He looked behind momentarily finding himself alone. Oh no, he ran too far from his team! He saw a ruffle in the trees and immediately drew out his Nen-infused knife.

He was unfortunately surprised to find Andrea dropping out of the tree and hitting the ground. "Andrea!" he cried, relieved to find a friend. "Where are the others?"

"Out looking for you. I managed to track you using my En. I contacted the others already, and they are on their way."

Ryoma nodded in satisfaction. "I see." Just then, there were footsteps, and the others appeared. "Kalluto!" Luca cried. "You can't go running away like that!" he panted once he caught up, holding a stitch.

"Right…sorry." Ryoma muttered. He sensed a presence with his En. "There they are!" he cried. "White Masks, Go!" The bodyguards attacked, each activating their own Nen techniques, and one by one, they took down the enemies. Ryoma threw his knives at the enemies, and then retracted it by pulling the Nen string attached to the handle, and then repeating the process, while Andrea fires the dual guns she currently wields, she tossed both guns into the air while quickly grabbing the other two she has and repeating the process. Once all the enemies were annihilated, Mr. Anderson announced, "Good job guys!" and the forest scene disappeared, leaving them in an empty white room. "You guys beat the training course record!" The bodyguards smiled at their success.

"Good job, Kalluto." said Yukimura.

"Thanks." Ryoma replied. "It was fun."

"How did you retract the knife back to your hand after you threw it?" said Atobe.

"I used my Nen to create a string and attached it to the handle of my knife. It can stretch for miles, so I don't have to worry about me being dragged forwards by the knife. I merely pulled the string, so that it will come back to my hand." Ryoma shrugged. "This is the basics of Nen."

"Wow." said Fuji. "You're pretty good, Echizen."

'You have no idea how good he is...' Andrea thought silently. Ryoma was really good in Martial Arts. During one of the missions, he did a bicycle kick on the enemy charging at him with a sword. His body flew five feet and he smacked against a spear she was holding (she was killing him together), and the spear passed through his abdomen.

"Alright, time for bed. We'll discuss the business contract tomorrow." said Mr. Anderson. Ryoma bade his former lovers goodnight before going to his room.

At midnight, Ryoma was nibbling on his pen. He was bored and there was nothing to do. He couldn't sleep as a fun idea popped into his mind earlier.

He was going to mess with his lovers. He noticed the horn next to a case filled with weapons. He smiled an evil grin. He definitely had a plan.

It's always the best time to do a prank after midnight. That's because your victims won't be expecting it then. That's the funny thing about people. They are on full alert during the day and you have to be really careful not to anger them. But at night (or very early morning), they completely let their guard down.

Ryoma sneaked down to the former lover's room floor using the stairs (the elevators make quite a loud noise whenever they stop at a floor) and creep in. He stood right at the door and took out of his pajama pants pocket one of those horns where you squeeze this red button and a loud blast sounds. He counted to three in my head. One…two…three! He squeezed the button and a loud sound emitted from the horn. It's so loud; he probably woke up the whole mansion, not just his lovers. He'd be surprised if even just one person slept through that horn.

"What is that loud noise?!" that's Atobe, all right, and he's pissed. "It's disturbing Ore-sama's beauty sleep!"

Way pissed.

He'd better get out of here quickly before anyone spots him. He ran quickly but stealthily. He is a fast runner. He always has to do this whenever he comes up with a prank that requires him to be near range from his victim.

"What is that loud noise?!" Atobe shouted in the distance. "It's disturbing Ore-sama's sleep!"

Andrea sighed. That must be Atobe. She recognizes his voice anywhere, alright. Always addressing himself as "Ore-sama" (Andrea later learned from Ryoma that it means the great me in Japanese. Talk about narcissistic.) Boy, he's loud. Then again, she shouldn't be surprised. Fuji, Yukimura and Atobe are one of the more short-tempered ones. She'd seen (and heard) enough of their tantrums in the Training Center, mainly the first time they met and she watched them pulling Ryoma's arms, trying to drag him home. She opened the door, and as if on cue, Ryoma ran in (he told her about the prank earlier.) Andrea sighed again. "You just have to, don't you?" He must have inherited Kalluto's sly nature and love of pranks during his time here.

"Why not? It's payback time, after what they did to me. It's nothing compared to what I will do in time…"

The next day, Ryoma was dressed nicely for the guests. All bodyguards had to dress nicely to make an impression. He wore a silk black suit. It was perfect. He liked black, and thought it looked best on him.

He tapped his fingers on the makeup table. He was bored and there was nothing to do.

A fun idea popped into his mind. Really, Kalluto has rubbed off on him.

He was going to mess with Atobe, to try and stop him boasting for a while. He noticed the hair tonic next to a case filled with makeup brushes. That was Atobe's. He smiled an evil grin. He definitely had a plan.

He had this packet of pink dye, a dye that is good enough to color your hair for a good few months without losing a color. He grabbed the packet and ripped it open. He poured the entire contents of 'poisons' into Atobe's hair tonic

That's when he heard footsteps.

He quickly evacuated through another door, and Atobe walked in, refreshed from a shower. Ryoma noticed him placing the tonic in his hair, rubbing it right in the scalp. He laughed.

At breakfast, Ryoma waited until the lovers came in. Atobe came just as Andrea came out, serving breakfast. She looked up, saw Atobe, and let out a shriek that seemed to lift her up right into the air. She dropped the dishes she was holding on the ground. "What the heck's the matter with you, Andrea?" Mr. Anderson shouted. "Look at the mess you've done on the carpet!"

"Atobe's hair!" Andrea shouted. "Look at his hair! What has he done to it?"

Atobe frowned. 'What's wrong with my hair?"

"Oh my God, what have you done to your hair, Keigo?" said Tezuka.

A splendid noisy scene was building up nicely in the breakfast room. Ryoma said nothing. He simply sat next to Andrea, admiring the wonderful effect of his own handiwork. Atobe's fine crop of purple hair was now bright pink, the same color as the pink roses in the Anderson Garden, only much more intense.

"You've…you've….you've dyed it!" Fuji shouted. "Why did you do it, you fool? It looks absolutely horrendous! You look like a freak!"

"What are you taking about?" Atobe replied. "I most certainly have not dyed it! What'd' you mean, I've dyed it? What's happened to it? Is this some sort of joke?" His face was turning pale green, the color of sour apples.

"You must have dyed it, Atobe." said Randal. "It's the same color as the roses in the garden only much more intense in brightness."

"Of course he dyed it!" Sanada cried. "What are you trying to do, make yourself look handsome or something? You look like a father gone wrong!"

"Seriously?" said Atobe. "Well, does anyone have a mirror?"

Allison's bag lay on the other side of the room. She opened the bag and got out a powder compact that had a small round mirror on the inside of the lid. She opened the compact, trying not to laugh, and handed it to Atobe. He grabbed it and held it before his face and in doing so spilled most of the powder all over his shirt. "Hey, be careful!" said Allison. "Now look what've you done! That was my best Elizabeth Arden face powder!"

"Oh my God!" Atobe cried. "What happened to me? I look terrible! I look like my father gone wrong! What happened?"

"I imagine, Atobe." said Andrea, shaking her head. "You must have simply used those shampoos that actually change the color of your hair." There are a whole lot of them in the Anderson Mansion shower. However, she suspected Ryoma used that pink dye, made by Nen users, he took from her, which she is sorry to say, it will take quite a long time before the dye will go off.

"What should I do now?" said Atobe. "I can't go around looking like this forever!" he glared at every single person in the room, demanding for an answer, but it was Allison who spoke up. "You'll have to have it dyed purple. Do wash it first, though, so that the dye job would be easier." Atobe nodded, and ran to his room to wash his hair. Allison sighed, and took out her hand phone to call the beauty parlor to get Allison an appointment with her hairdresser for a hair-dyeing job.

"That was pretty silly of him, wasn't it, Miss Allison?" said Ryoma innocently.

Allison, dialing the number on the phone said, "No offence, Ryoma, but I'm afraid men are not always quite as clever as they think they are. You will learn that when you become an adult, my boy."

**BP: I know, but I can't help using this prank again! It seemed like a good idea for Ryoma getting back at them in form of pranks. I only had 10 minutes and what's more, well, I had writer's block, but do review, though!**


	6. What should we do?

**BP: I better get this quick. I only have 20 minutes until I go to sleep, but I want to update this before I go. I know this story has been popular, but I am having writer's block. However, I am not giving up! Please review as soon as you finish reading, ok?**

On the third Sunday of August, the annual revival began. Revivals were very serious, yet happy and long-planned for, affairs which brought pots and pans from shelves, mothball-packed dresses and creased pants from hidden chests, and all the people from the community and the neighboring communities up the winding road to St. Hilda Church. (I made up the name). The revival ran for seven days and it was an occasion everyone looked forward to, for it was more than church services. According to Mr. Anderson, it's the year's only planned social event, disrupting the humdrum of everyday life. Teenagers courted openly, adults met with relatives and friends they had not seen since the big meeting, and children ran almost free. Ryoma collected the food from the buffet table, and sat down with Andrea, who was talking to his former lovers about the abilities of each member of the White Masks. "Now, now, Andrea." Ryoma laughed. "You shouldn't talk too much about our abilities, it's secret."

"Oh, come on, Kalluto, we should talk a bit about ourselves once in a while." Andrea replied. "I'm going to get more food now, see you." She got up, leaving Ryoma with his former lovers. Instead of running away, which will make them suspect something, he bravely sat down next to Fuji. "So, when's the last time you saw Ryoma?" Ryoma frowned, but decided to tell the time where he awoken after the mission….(of course, he changed some of the details. Note: This is the original story)

_Ryoma's vision is blurry. He couldn't see a thing except for some flashing white lights. Where is he? Is he in the afterlife? Or is he still alive? A ton of questions or possibilities raced through his mind. After a few seconds, his vision was finally clear._

_An unfamiliar face hovers over him. Instinctively, he threw a punch, his pale fist connecting with the woman's face. She screamed and fell over. Then more people dressed in white come pouring in to the room. He noticed a red cross embroidered on their hearts. They tried getting him to rest on the hospital bed but he refused. He kicked and screamed for his twin, Kalluto._

_"Where's Kalluto Echizen?!" Ryoma shouted_

_"Sit down!" one of the nurses commanded._

_He refused to do so. He needed to find his twin brother, the person that gave him a new identity and a new life. He had to be here somewhere. He pushed past the doctors and ran down the hallway._

_"Kalluto! Kalluto! Where are you?" He called out._

_Panic started to flood his body. Kalluto wasn't here. He needed him, now._

_He approached the main desk, asking for his brother_

_"Kalluto Echizen. 19 years old. Where is he?!"_

_The man stared at him blankly._

_Before he could turn and leave, the man said "Are you Echizen Ryoma?"_

_Ryoma nodded his head eagerly._

_"Yes! Yes! Now do you know where Kalluto Echizen is?" he said impatiently. _

_The man goes on the computer. He presses a button and a transparent keyboard appears._

_He types in Kalluto's full name and birthplace._

_In a matter of seconds, his file appeared. One section said what he looked like, where he lives, and a list of family members. Ryoma gasped when he saw his current status._

_Patient Name: Kalluto Echizen_

_Sex: Male_

_DOB: December 24, 1980_

_Eye Color: Hazel_

_Hair Color: Emerald black_

_Status: Deceased_

_Death: Succumbed to injuries from mission_

_Death Date: September 23__rd__, 2000 (Aged 19, because his birthday is not over)_

"Apparently, I have been out for two days, so when I woke up, Ryoma was already dead…" Ryoma trailed off, and he turned his attention to the kitchen. He felt something wet drip on his shoulder. He thought it was rain, but it was Fuji crying. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. The others also had varying degrees of sadness. Ryoma had the fleeting feeling to tell them he is Ryoma, to make them happy once more, but no….Kalluto didn't do all those things for him just to reveal himself. He wanted to take his revenge first….

"Anyway, did I tell you how we bodyguards train?" he tried to lighten the mood.

Fuji wiped his eyes. "No, how?"

"You see, first, we watched some tapes of people fighting. Real people fighting, not just acting in the movies. When I watched the tapes, I watched a girl throw a knife at a boy's back. And I really thought that was cool, and I wanted to learn that skill. I also watched a twelve-year-old girl, chucking a dagger and hitting the target at sixty-five yards. I told myself, if a girl can do that, so can I."

"That sounds cool." Yukimura commented.

Ryoma smiled. "It is." Just then, Andrea appeared, and the talk changed to fighting techniques and unique skills.

"You know, Kalluto's not bad, he's just like Ryoma if you ask me." said Sanada.

Fuji nodded. "Yeah. I like his 'that is final' voice back in the training course. Sounds a bit like Mitsu if you ask me." The others laughed, and Tezuka frowned. "I like Andrea's style of fighting. Although she wasn't really a fighter, she was a runner, a hider, and a sneak, she is really good at projectile weapons. Don't you think?" The others nodded.

"Yeah, the way she handles the gun, it's amazing!"

"Kalluto's even more amazing, though. You saw the way he fought, I wonder if our Ryoma had fought like that before. I mean, you can almost imagine Ryo-chan throwing a spear at sixty-five yards whenever you watch Kalluto."

"Yeah, but he's no Ryoma. I know what you are thinking, Syu." Tezuka sighed. He knew he is trying to get Kalluto in the group, as the boy looks and sounds exactly like Ryoma. He only has a slight different personality from Ryoma.

"I know, but don't you want something connected to Ryoma with us?" said Fuji.

"Look, Syusuke, I know how much you miss Ryoma, but we can't just take his twin like this!" Sanada retorted. "I am sure Kalluto is the happiest he has ever been in here. Kalluto looked happy to be here, and we highly doubt he will be happy in Japan. If you take him away, you will take away his happiness too! He will hate us if we did this! Do you want his twin to hate us?"

Fuji sighed in resignation. "You're right, Gen. I don't want Kalluto to resent us for hurting Ryoma before and I don't want him to hate us even more." He remembered seeing a silhouette running away with Ryoma the night of his escape. He has no doubt that was his twin, as the person was very close to Ryoma's height and build.

He bit his lip. What should he do?

Ryoma sighed. He was thinking of the fortune he changed a few days ago using his Texture Surprise. By using it, he can apply his aura to any thin surface (such as paper or cloth) and change its appearance. He mainly use this ability for deception, in combat he envelops (Shu) his knives with it then conceals (In) them to make them invisible through the naked eye, and then catching them by surprise by throwing the invisible knife at them. With Texture Surprise, he can wrap a cloth and tie it together with his Bungee Gum to trick an enemy into thinking that he's unwounded with their attacks by making it look like he has undamaged clothing, skin, or limbs. The same thing can be applied outside combat such as letter forgery. However, if any physical contact is made the deception becomes obvious.

He crumpled the said fortune, and threw it in the bin. He had snuck in the room earlier, and used his Nen Technique, Nen Magnet to summon the paper to him. Nen Magnet allows him to attract things he has placed his own aura in it. All he needs to do is think of the said object, and it will fly to his hands.

He threw the fortune in the bin. The Texture Surprise has faded, and the real fortune is revealed.

'I'm sorry, but I want to fulfill the promise I gave to Kalluto on his grave….'

**BP: It may be bad, because I finished this with five minutes to spare. Yes, fifteen minutes. Oh no, It's late now, I got to sleep. Review, ok?**


End file.
